Simple Love
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: The simplicity made it all worth it. Shameless Reid/Prentiss fluff. Enjoy Loves!


Spencer Reid hated complexities.

Not necessarily at work, because complexities in a case is where he was in his element. In his personal life, when it pertained to adult relations, he hated the complexities of being involved with a woman. He was really rather simple when it came to what he hoped to get out of a relationship. He needed someone to show him that love was more than just a chemical reaction in the brain, more than just hormones. He needed a woman to show him love and show him how to love.

Emily Prentiss had done just that.

She was a smart, sensual, _older _woman. She was the kind of woman who was more than capable of showing the twenty-seven year old boy genius what love was supposed to be. He had expected some kind of opposition from his team, from Strauss but none. It was as if everyone could see that they had something for each other. Derek had enlightened him as to the knowledge that could be gained by dating an older woman. Penelope had promptly squealed. Hotch and Rossi had been thrilled for him and Emily- well as thrilled as either of them could be.

It was a simple relationship. An experiment if you will. She had spent days, weeks even, enlightening him as to the more affectionate, sensual aspects that could be enjoyed in a relationship. The soft kisses, having his arm wrapped around her, having her settle in his lap while they watched TV. He had grown used to it and came to miss it when moments like that ended. He had quickly learned one of her many traits. She liked when a guy could sense what she needed. Now that was a definitely a trait worth learning and learn he had done. After all, Spencer Reid was nothing if not an avid student.

Spencer had taught Emily something as well.

When it came to him, simplicity was always best. In the few months since their relationship had begun, she had learned that she needn't go over-board with affection, sometimes a simple kiss would be all he requested and if she wanted to give him anymore, well he wouldn't be complaining any time soon. Simplicity was best because that's what he was comfortable with. He wasn't comfortable with over-the-top affection because it just wasn't in Spencer Reid to be over-the-top and show affection that could be better conveyed with a simple gesture. Her personal favorite was the kiss he planted on the top of her head whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Their relationship was comfortable because of that simplicity. No boundaries were pushed and no discomfort or awkwardness could develop from being to overly-affectionate. He loved her and it was the simplicity in which he chose to show her that kept her from forgetting it and made it easier to maintain a relationship with him. Something about it being so simple and so easy made it all worth it. She just couldn't figure out why the simplicity of it all made it so different and so much better than any other relationship she had ever been in.

For once, she's at work much earlier than he is and it's a while before he arrives. The ding of the elevator and the soft pad of his shoes mark his arrival, immediately followed by the sight of his messy dark hair and warm chocolate eyes. He's wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button-up shirt and a dark gray sweater, his soft red tie, a pop of color under all the neutral. His shoes are dark and his socks are invariably mismatched. The way he carried himself, the way he dressed and the way he solved even the most complex problems didn't speak of his preferred simplicity in his relationship.

A bright smile lights up his face and his eyes sparkle as he walks over to her, leans down and presses a kiss in her dark, strawberry scented hair. It's not really a 'Good Morning' kiss at least not by Garcia's standards but she's grouchy and he knows it that's why he knows a kiss on her head is the better option. She involuntarily shudders at the tingly buzz of pleasure that shoots down her spine at the feel of his lips on her scalp. Her usual morning scowl relaxes into a soft smile as he lowers his lips to her ear, kissing the shell of her ear before whispering six words that are guaranteed to brighten her morning.

_"Good Morning, Em. I love you." _

That's why it was better.

The simplicity was better because it let her know, without a doubt, that Spencer Reid loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, so my Dad took me to my favorite store ever! I'm serious, they have a whole section devoted to mystery books, Criminal Minds on DVD and more music than I could ever dream about, it's Heaven on earth for me. Anyway, he took me to that store and I shelled out thirty bucks for season two of Criminal Minds but it was so worth it! There are so many great Reid moments that make it worth every penny! Anyway, leave me some love. <strong>

**Bye for now Loves, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
